Augeas
Augeas was a Dark Mage and member of The Dodekathlon. He represented King Augeas, who's stables Heracles had to clean. He died in a fight with Tamashi Kui. Appearance Augeas was a tall young man with black hair and fully green eyes. He wore a red headband, a black tank top with a gold design on it, a red shirt under that, a red scarf, black pants and black boots. He seemed to never show emotion, regardless of the situation, making him the hardest member of The Dodekathlon to read. Personality He appeared calm at all times, his face never showed any obvious emotion. That made him nearly impossible to read and it unnerved some people. He had an intimidating prescence to those who aren't part of The Dodekathlon, most of whom had even more intimidating prescences than he ded. When he ded finally show emotion, though it is extreme and seemingly exagerated. History Cerberus found Augeas half dead in a ditch from starvation, injuries and dangerously low magical energy. Augeas said that he had escaped from a group of mages who were using him, and only him, to build a city using his Earth-Make Magic. He then overheard the mages say that when the city was complete they'd just kill him as he would no longer be useful to them. Not waiting another second he collapsed the city ontop of them and ran until he dropped. Augeas' past was revealed in more detail in The Construction of Elis. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 1: The Twelve Arrive' *'Chapter 4: At Home in the Destruction' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 2: Destroyers of Life, Seekers of Chaos' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 2: The Begining of the End' *'Chapter 7: Creator of the Labyrinth - Separation' *'Chapter 8: Creator of the Labyrinth vs The Fallen One' Omega *'Chapter 5: The Heart of the Labyrinth' Magic and Abilities Earth-Make: Augeas' only magic, he uses this, mostly, to create structures to trap opponents and then lets Diomedes kill the target. However he does still have offensive attacks as well. : Static Earth-Make Earth-Make Spikes.jpg|Earth-Make: Spikes Earth-Make Spear.jpg|Earth-Make: Spear Earth-Make Rising Dragon.jpg|Earth-Make: Rising Dragon Earth-Make Canon.jpg|Earth-Make: Canon *'Earth-Make: Stables' (厩舎, Kyūsha): user creates walls and stalls to trap the opponent(s) or target(s). This is the main spell used by Augeas. *'Earth-Make: Labyrinth '(迷路, Miero): user creats a maze of walls to trap the opponent(s). Though the opponent can get lost, the mage who used this spell knows how to navigate it. *'Earth-Make: Wall' (壁, Kabe): user creates a wall to block attacks. *'Earth-Make: Mountain' (山, Yama): user forces a massive spike to erupt from the ground beneath the opponent. *'Earth-Make: Dome' (ドーム, Dōmu): user creates a dome to trap the target *'Earth-Make: Spikes '(スパイク, Supaiku): user causes spikes to erupt from the ground to impale the target *'Earth-Make: Canon '(カノン, Kanon): user creates a massive canon to fire at a target, usually for smashing walls. *'Earth-Make: Spear' (槍, Yari): user creates a spear to fight with. The spear can be as ornate as the user wants it to be *'Earth-Make: Ax' (斧, Ono): user creates an ax to fight with, the size and style of the ax is dependant on the user's needs at the time : Dynamic Earth-Make *'Earth-Make: Rising Dragon' (ドラゴンの上昇, Doragon no Jōshō): user creates a serpentine dragon to lift them above attacks or walls, can also attack opponents by biting them and lifting them high into the air before dropping them *'Earth-Make: Minotaur' (ミノタウロス, Minotaurosu): user creates a half-man, half-bull creature that viciously attacks the opponent. Usually combined with Earth-Make: Labyrinth and Earth-Make: Ax. *'Earth-Make: Fists' (拳, Ken): user creats fists to punch the opponent. *'Earth-Make: Hands' (手, Te): user creates hands to either lift themselves above attacks or walls or to grab and detain a target or opponent. *'Earth-Make: Stampede' (殺到, Sattō): user creates several bulls, horses and/or other livestock to charge and crush the opponent or target. Usually used with Earth-Make: Stables if Augeas isn't traveling with Diomedes. S-Class Level Magic Trivia *'Earth-Make: Labyrinth' and Earth-Make: Minotaur are based on the myth of the Minotaur, not the Twelve Labors of Heracles *most of the Earth-Make spells that Augeas uses are based on transmutations used by Edward and Alphonse Elric from FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Category:Dark Mage Category:The Dodekathlon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:The Omega Arrives Category:The Omega Stories Category:Deceased Category:Villains